witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Covers
This is a gallery featuring all the Chapter Covers that have been released so far in the Witch Hunter Manhwa series. For names of Chapters go to Chapters and Volumes. See also Magazine Covers. Inner Cover 1.png|Inner Volume Cover Cover 1.png|Chapter 1 Cover 2.png|Chapter 2 Cover 3.png|Chapter 3 Cover 4.png|Chapter 4 Inner Cover 2.png|Inner Volume Cover Cover 5.png|Chapter 5 Cover 6.png|Chapter 6 Cover 7.png|Chapter 7 Cover 8.png|Chapter 8 Inner Cover 3.1.png|First Inner Volume Cover Inner Cover 3.2.png|Second Inner Volume Cover Cover 9.png|Chapter 9 Cover 10.png|Chapter 10 Cover 11.png|Chapter 11 Cover 12.png|Chapter 12 Color Splash 4.1.png|First Color Splash Color Splash 4.2.png|Second Color Splash Inner Cover 4.png|Inner Volume Cover Cover 13.png|Chapter 13 Cover 14.png|Chapter 14 Cover 15.png|Chapter 15 Cover 16.png|Chapter 16 Color Splash 5.1.png|First Color Splash Color Splash 5.2.png|Second Color Splash Inner Cover 5.1.png|First Inner Volume Cover Inner Cover 5.2.png|Second Inner Volume Cover Cover 17.png|Chapter 17 Cover 18.png|Chapter 18 Cover 19.png|Chapter 19 Cover 20.png|Chapter 20 Color Splash 6.png|Color Splash Inner Cover 6.1.png|Inner Volume Cover Inner Cover 6.2.png|Inner Volume Cover Cover 21.png|Chapter 21 Cover 22.png|Chapter 22 Cover 23.png|Chapter 23 Cover 24.png|Chapter 24 Color Splash 7.png|Color Splash Inner Cover 7.png|Inner Volume Cover Cover 25.png|Chapter 25 Cover 26.png|Chapter 26 Cover 27.png|Chapter 27 Cover 28.png|Chapter 28 Cover 29.png|Chapter 29 Cover 30.png|Chapter 30 Cover 31.png|Chapter 31 Color Splash 8.png|Color Splash Inner Cover 8.png|Inner Volume Cover Cover 32.png|Chapter 32 Cover 33.png|Chapter 33 Cover 34.png|Chapter 34 Cover 35.png|Chapter 35 Cover 36.png|Chapter 36 Cover 37.png|Chapter 37 Cover 38.png|Chapter 38 Color Splash 9.png|Color Splash Inner Cover 9.png|Inner Volume Cover Cover 39.png|Chapter 39 Cover 40.png|Chapter 40 Cover 41.png|Chapter 41 Cover 42.png|Chapter 42 Cover 43.png|Chapter 43 Cover 44.png|Chapter 44 Cover 45.png|Chapter 45 Cover 46.png|Chapter 46 Color Splash 10.png|Color Splash Inner Cover 10.png|Inner Volume Cover Cover 47.png|Chapter 47 Cover 48.png|Chapter 48 Cover 49.png|Chapter 49 Cover 50.png|Chapter 50 Cover 51.png|Chapter 51 Cover 52.png|Chapter 52 Color Splash 11.png|Color Splash Inner Cover 11.1.png|First Inner Volume Cover Inner Cover 11.2.png|Second Inner Volume Cover Cover 53.png|Chapter 53 Cover 54.png|Chapter 54 Cover 55.png|Chapter 55 Cover 56.png|Chapter 56 Cover 57.png|Chapter 57 Cover 58.png|Chapter 58 Color Splash 12.png|Color Splash Inner Cover 12.png|Inner Volume Cover Cover 59.png|Chapter 59 Cover 60.png|Chapter 60 Cover 61.png|Chapter 61 Cover 62.png|Chapter 62 Cover 63.png|Chapter 63 Cover 64.png|Chapter 64 Cover 65.png|Chapter 65 Cover 66.png|Chapter 66 Color Splash 13.png|Color Splash Inner Cover 13.png|Inner Volume Cover Cover 67.png|Chapter 67 Cover 68.png|Chapter 68 Cover 69.png|Chapter 69 Cover 70.png|Chapter 70 Cover 71.png|Chapter 71 Cover 72.png|Chapter 72 Cover 73.png|Chapter 73 Color Splash 14.png|Color Splash Inner Cover 14.png|Inner Volume Cover Cover 74.png|Chapter 74 Cover 75.png|Chapter 75 Cover 76.png|Chapter 76 Cover 77.png|Chapter 77 Cover 78.png|Chapter 78 Cover 79.png|Chapter 79 Cover 80.png|Chapter 80 Color Splash 15.png|Color Splash Inner Cover 15.png|Inner Volume Cover Cover 81.png|Chapter 81 Cover 82.png|Chapter 82 Cover 83.png|Chapter 83 Cover 84.png|Chapter 84 Cover 85.png|Chapter 85 Cover 86.png|Chapter 86 Cover 87.png|Chapter 87 Raw Cover 119.png|Raw Chapter 119 Raw Cover 120.png|Raw Chapter 120 Raw Cover 121.png|Raw Chapter 121 Raw Cover 122.png|Raw Chapter 122 Raw Cover 123.png|Raw Chapter 123 Raw Cover 124.png|Raw Chapter 123 Magazine Cover 125.png|Raw Chapter 124 Magazine Cover 126.png|Raw Chapter 125 Raw Cover 126.png|Chapter 126 MCh127.png|Chapter 127 MCh128.png|Chapter 128 MCh129.png|Chapter 129 Ch130.png|Chapter 130 Ch131.png|Chapter 131 Ch132.png|Chapter 132 Ch133.png|Chapter 133 Ch134.jpg|Chapter 134 Ch135.jpg|Chapter 135 Ch.136.jpg|Chapter 136 Ch.137.jpg|Chapter 137 Ch.138.jpg|Chapter 138 Ch139.jpg|Chapter 139 Ch140.jpg|Chapter 140 Ch141.jpg|Chapter 141 Ch142.jpg|Chapter 142 Ch143.jpg|Chapter 143 Ch144.jpg|Chapter 144 Ch145.jpg|Chapter 145 Ch146.jpg|Chapter 146 Ch147.jpg|Chapter 147 Ch148.jpg|Chapter 148 Ch149.jpg|Chapter 149 Ch150.jpg|Chapter 150 Ch151.jpg|Chapter 151 Ch152.jpg|Chapter 152 Ch153.jpg|Chapter 153 Ch154.jpg|Chapter 154 Ch155.jpg|Chapter 155 Ch156.jpg|Chapter 156 Ch157.jpg|Chapter 157 Ch158.jpg|Chapter 158 Ch159.jpg|Chapter 159 Ch160.jpg|Chapter 160 Ch161.jpg|Chapter 161 Ch162.jpg|Chapter 162 000003.jpg|Chapter 163 0003.jpg|Chapter 164 Ch165.jpg|Chapter 165 Ch166.jpg|Chapter 166 Ch167.jpg|Chapter 167 Ch168.jpg|Chapter 168 Ch169.jpg|Chapter 169 Ch170.jpg|Chapter 170 Ch171.jpg|Chapter 171 Ch172.jpg|Chapter 172 Ch173.jpg|Chapter 173 Ch174.jpg|Chapter 174 Ch175.jpg|Chapter 175 Ch176.jpg|Chapter 176 Ch177.jpg|Chapter 177 Ch178.jpg|Chapter 178 Ch179.jpg|Chapter 179 Ch180.jpg|Chapter 180 Ch181.jpg|Chapter 181 Ch182.jpg|Chapter 182 Ch183.jpg|Chapter 183 Ch184.jpg|Chapter 184 Ch185.jpg|Chapter 185 Ch186.jpg|Chapter 186 Ch187.jpg|Chapter 187 Ch188.jpg|Chapter 188 Ch189.jpg|Chapter 189 Ch190.jpg|Chapter 190 Ch191.jpg|Chapter 191 Ch192.png|Chapter 192 Ch193.png|Chapter 193 Ch194.png|Chapter 194 Ch195.png|Chapter 195 Ch196.png|Chapter 196 Ch197.png|Chapter 197 Ch198.png|Chapter 198 Ch199.png|Chapter 199 Ch200.png|Chapter 200 Ch201.png|Chapter 201 Ch202.png|Chapter 202 Ch203.png|Chapter 203 Ch204.png|Chapter 204 Ch205.png|Chapter 205 Ch206.png|Chapter 206 Ch207.png|Chapter 207 Ch208.png|Chapter 208 Ch209.png|Chapter 209 Ch210.png|Chapter 210 Ch211.jpg|Chapter 211 Ch212.png|Chapter 212 Ch213.png|Chapter 213 Ch214.png|Chapter 214 Ch215.png|Chapter 215 Ch216.jpg|Chapter 216 Trivia *The Author has intentionally released two Magazine Chapter 123s and has continued on from then. Category:Manhwa